


22 of july

by USP



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Canon Universe, Confused Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Domestic Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., M/M, Mentioned GOT7 Ensemble, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USP/pseuds/USP
Summary: This was 22 of july when Jaebum know that Jinyoung was your soulmates because of a Hoodie





	22 of july

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! English is not my firt language and I´m so lazy to just translate line to line so me just put this on Goggle Translate and if has any mistake the fault is not mine, sorry
> 
> Iám not sure what this is, but if you like, Kudos and commertaries are good <3

JB  
Never in a million years would I be the kind of organized person, even when I came home from my pre-Debut days and it was just Jinyoung and me, making organization easier. But even in the past, I left things on the floor and always gave the excuse I would settle back in practice, which never happened since I would be tired.   
But one thing I liked and was proud to keep organized was my wardrobe, always separated by color. Turn and move the other members would take one with my face for having my clothes so organized, to the point that I looked even metrosexual. I didn't care, since for me clothes were more than fabrics, they were there to show the world what I wanted to get through.   
So from the beginning all the guys knew how much I HATED with all the letters when they took my clothes without me knowing, or worse, warning and not hearing my answer before just putting on the body; seconds later I'd be screaming at the top of my lungs to pull it out and keep it in a safe place.   
"Jackson, are you wearing my shirt?" I crossed my arms after not taking my eyes off that piece. To be honest, for a few long minutes I couldn't recognize her, because the mobster had a little one.   
"Fuck, JB, I was almost getting it, you just had to say nothing in the next five minutes." - The brunette muttered the words, before getting up and giving money to all the other gifts, who began to laugh and had an expression of satisfaction on their faces.   
************************************************** ************************************************** *****  
Okay, I wasn't having eye problems, right? Jinyoung had actually passed me in front of me several times, as if he was almost about to rub in my face that I was wearing the sweatshirt I had enjoyed most of my life.   
Breathe, you wouldn't punch the guy just by wearing your fucking favorite outfit, which you treated like one of your most important possessions. JB, man, you spent horrors on therapy to be calm, it wouldn't be a small incident that would make all your hard work go to the motherfucker.   
So I tried my best to regulate my breathing. I knew that if I got close to my mate, my irritation would increase, so I started to watch him and, for the first time, realized how beautiful my clothes looked. I mean, not that it had a parameter to follow, but the sweatshirt got a little big on it, the arm sleeve practically swallowed his hand, which made him cute.   
Nor will we go into the part where the hood covered your hair; even though he gave the others a more gangster look, he shouted at me to pay attention to his face, which was clearly saying how tired he was. So, I think, his brain wasn't in full steam when I had my clothes on, because I would never do anything to piss me off, not after so many years of living together.   
"Guys, are you seeing the same thing as me?" I'm not the only one, right? - Jackson whispered to the other men next to him, when he stopped and saw the scene in front of him: Jinyoung cleaning the house, oblivious to what was happening around him and Jaebum just watching. If it was anyone else, they would already be hearing a million screams.   
\- Holy shit, we need to record this historic moment on Vlive. Bambam was the first to pull his cell phone out of his pocket and run to his leader's side with anotherworldly enthusiasm.   
\- July twenty-second. Ahgase, march this historic day, for here you are seeing firsthand our mother wearing our leader's beloved sweatshirt, and what does he do? Just look with a silly face in love. Bambam, with each word, came closer to the dark-haired man leaning against the wall.   
"What everyone wants to know now is when the wedding will be." That is, it's the least a person deserves for not getting a shout (and sometimes a punch) from Jaebum for wearing his clothes. I always shipped them both. Ahgase, leave here your "I went, I was" in the comments. - But no one knew that even hearing the bandmates mocking him until he spoke arrives, Jaebum had such a big smile that meant he had found his soul mate and needed such a situation to finally realize.


End file.
